Should have kept my mouth shut
by Mere.Mer.H
Summary: "For the last time, shut up and go fuck yourself L-" Natsu growled, slamming his fist onto the table, whipping his head to glare at the irritating culprit. "Lucy?"
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, shut up and go fuck yourself L-" Natsu growled, slamming his fist onto the table and glaring at the irritating culprit. "Lucy?"

"Hey," Lucy smiled crookedly after hearing that loud outburst. Her eyes faltered a bit whilst staring at him then held a small grin. "Sorry if I'm bothering you then."

He remained in his seat, eyes widened and everything went down. That day, Natsu Dragneel had yelled at his best friend -other than Happy- and that had ruined their relationship together. Watching her as she took a step back, bumping into Elfman and falling to the ground. "Luce! I didn't mean-" he started, his voice all pitchy as he was guilty.

"It's okay," Lucy choked, clearing her voice a bit as she scrambled back, farther away from him. "I didn't realize you were in a bad mood."

"No, I wasn't-" Staggering off from his stool, he tripped on it, falling to his hands and knees, looking up at her. His face held regret and apology as he saw her eyes turning from trusting and friendly to caution and fright. That would be the new look she was going to give him, next time they meet, if there is a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors slammed open, he glanced up, in hopes of his best friend returning so soon for a forgotten item. Instead, it deflated his hope when he saw that short, silver hair glowing from the sunlight. Lisanna was standing there, hands on hips with the Thunder tribe surrounding her.

"MINNA! We're going to have a drinking tournament," Lisanna announced, clapping her hands together as she looped an arm around Laxus's.

A loud cheer erupted from the guild, Mira was already racing in and out of the storage room, hauling out drinks. Natsu remained on his knees, sitting there and staring at her like it was a joke. Whilst everyone was busily shifting tables into a big meeting room. Getting up onto his feet, he leant against the bar and glaring down at the bar bench, mentally cursing, 'Fuck fuck fuck Lisanna! Go get raped by a fatso or something!'

"Hey Natsu~," a voice cooed beside his ear, a finger playing with his hair his teeth, he felt the urge to pummel her to death but with so many witnesses, he couldn't and didn't want to murder someone for my best...friend. "I saw what happened to your best friend."

His ears perked up, his hands fisting tightly until it cut off the circulation. He could feel her cat-like eyes staring at him cheekily and then felt a peck to the cheek. "That's my gift to you, Natsu-kun. You'll like the big finale when the time comes."


	3. Chapter 3

"And you know why I'm doing this to you? I'm going to make you suffer as much as I did. Ill crush you under my power and make you cry out for mercy," Lisanna jeered, tugging on his hair for a final pull. With that, she bounced away, ready to those the drinking tournament.

Natsu understood now, he was always pestered by her- No! His mind was racing from the thought of his best friend, picturing her smile and giggle at him, his heart was hammering. Just thinking of her made him smile but with a pained look after remembering the incident that happened between the two of them. A strange tug in his stomach though as he imagined her folded in his arms, reunited back together.

"Natsu, do you want to join the drinking tournament?" Mira peeked from below him, her face looking up at him with a beam. "You look out of it from before. Maybe a drink or two could clear you up if you don't want to participate."

"No, it's fine. I can take part in it," he replied, stepping over to the large area of where the guild mates were crowded around.

"This is a simple tournament, the last person remaining at the table, still able to compete," Lisanna introduced the rules, smiling at everyone, especially at Natsu for a second longer, "if you can take it."


	4. Chapter 4

One by one, with every round of drinks, there were only six members remaining : Cana hollering slurred words with a barrel in her lap; Erza sat cross legged with her hands on her knees, a serious expression held on her youthful face but her body was swaying; Gajeel was sitting there with a red face, chugging down a glass of beer with metal scraps inside; Gray was resting his face on his palm, eyes drooping but still not giving up; Levy was as stubborn as mule, all drunk to the point she should have fainted but remained sitting beside Gajeel and Natsu sat there, a solemn face as he just stared down at his empty glass.

"And Levy goes down for the count! Oh! As well as shocking Gray, Gajeel and Erza! That leaves Cana and Natsu!" Lisanna spectated, announcing the last two contestants to Mira, who was the only sober person in the guild, besides herself(Lisanna).

Mira mixed different flavours of beer together and this time, Lisanna went over to assist her older sibling for once, reaching up for a cabinet and pouring in the whole content into Natsu's drink. The liquid became combination of strong beers together, making it the ultimate knock out.

Sliding the glass at the last two, Cana who took a swig of it and fell unconscious immediately, hint the drink was known as the 'fatality drink one shot'. Natsu, on the other hand, took a swig of his own as it left a sweet tang in his mouth. "What did you put into this? There is never a swweet tasstee to thiisssss!" he slurred towards the end, feeling the drainage of his consciousness.

"That's the taste your defeat of the finale! You'll find out for yourself," Lisanna grinned slyly at him. His vision was blurring until his head fell onto the table, announcing him as the last knock-out winner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu? Natsu~, wakey wakey! Natsu?!" a voice called out to him in the distant. His eyes felt so heavy and he strained himself to open them, staring up into stark lights. Drooping his arm over his eyes, he groaned and shifted a bit, not wanting to wake yet.

"How much had he drunk?" the same feminine voice questioned someone, sounding concerned about him. A soft hand rested on his forehead, checking his temperature then a sigh came from those lips. "Natsu? You have to wake up, there's been a mission requested you personally."

He forced those eyes open, having his hand to cover up those lights and saw a golden halo around the crown of her head. The big brown doe eyes stared at him worriedly, brushing away his salmon hair from his eyes. It was her, the girl who he was on his mind, his best friend, Lucy. Reaching up for her, she brushed his hand away and held a bottle of potion and a glass of water.

"Drink up," she offered, a bright beam lighting up his once gloomy and lonely mood, making him feel light-headed and hopeful.

"Luce," he croaked hoarsely through his parched throat.

"Here," she insisted, opening the bottle cap and bringing it to his lips, "since you're having a hangover, I might as well help."

Out of the blue, his hand swatted hers away, letting the bottle shatter and shoved her away. "I hate you bitch, stay away from me, stand a kilometre radius from me," he growled at her, the heat rising in the room.

She fell off the bed, staring up at him with horror. "Did I come in at the wrong time?"

"Fuck off cunt, I don't want to see your face again," Natsu bellowed at her, standing over her and punched her face. Panting as he stood there, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Why was his body moving with its own mind? 'I'm sorry,' he thought, not being able to say it to her.

"Gomene, I won't show my face around you," she nodded, her eyes losing the worry and replacing it with terror. Staggering out of the room, she didn't look back at him, in fear of disgusting him even further.

"What have I done?" Natsu exhaled, finally gaining control of his body and punching the wall. He now has officially made her believe he hated her. Glaring furiously at his reflection in the mirror, he finally realized he was in her home, her pink and fluffy bedroom. "I practically kicked her out of her house."

* * *

**Apologies to readers for not satisfying your demands but I will do my best. I can update frequently if only I have short chapters so do try to bear with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

After hours and hours of observing her bedroom, he became guiltier by the hour as he recovered from the hangover. Right there, he would be happy to be wearing the guilty crown of thorns for her, he'd doing anything for her. Except if he was face to face with her, he wouldn't be able to do it then and there. A knock rapped at the front door furiously and loudly, echoing like a drum. "*knock knock knock* Lu-chan! *knock knock knock* Lu-chan! *knock knock knock* Lu-chan!"

Sluggishly hauling himself downstairs to greet her with an apology, once he opened the door, he was welcomed with a big book slammed into his face. "Natsu! Sorry, I thought you were an intruder breaking into Lu-chan's home," Levy sighed, lowering the book from his face and stared at his face with a red mark.

"That's okay, are you looking for Luce as well, Levy?" he rubbed his nose, wincing in pain from the nose and from his throbbing head. "And do you have any remedies for hangovers?"

The bookworm reached into her bookbag to hold out the same coloured bottle Lucy held out previously and it ended up disastrously. He took it and chugged it down and then she started to walk away.

"Wait Levy! Where are you going?"

"You yelled at Lu-chan so I don't help those who yell at her," she replied stubbornly, "and she was your best friend. What's happening in that brain of yours, Natsu?"


	7. Chapter 7

Left there stunned, Natsu leant against the doorframe as he thought hard about his guild mate's words. "You yelled at Lu-chan...and she was your best friend. What's happening in that brain of yours?" Bolting the door tightly shut, he knew he was going to have to try and speak to Lucy, not leave things as they are and it won't mend their relationship. With a swift motion as he sniffed the air, he was off and sprinting in the direction of the scent.

He weaved around citizens of Magnolia, dodging and ducking between them until he stood in front of the cake shop. "Luce, why are- oh...Erza sent you here, didn't she?" he commented, leaving passersby sending him weird looks as if he was a lunatic. A bell tinkled as he pushed the door open, peeping a glance into the store.

"Yes son? What are you looking for today?" an elderly lady smiled at him, her wrinkles bunching together to show her well-aged skin.

"Uh...I'm just looking for a girl with blond hair, with golden keys and about this height?" he questioned, waving his hand at his cheekbone, roughly guessing Lucy's height.

"There are two girls in the back baking, I guess one of them is who you're looking for," she jerked her head back then narrowed her eyes, "are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Oh no no no! I'm her best friend and I just want to talk to her about something," Natsu hastily replied, denying the woman's guess as a blush rose from his neck.

"Just take it easy, she seems pretty down about something today," she gestured then led the way to the back.


	8. Chapter 8

Once pushing the door to the back room, he saw Lucy standing there, decorating pastries with fruit and sweets, with those soft hands that tendered him while he was not sober yet. Eyeing her from those hands to her face, he noticed the blue blotch on her face, the bruise marking the spot where he had punched her. Now, he was and he was going to apologize to her. That was when Erza popped from the other side, glancing at the door and right at him.

One minute, he was standing there peacefully staring at his most cherished girl in Fairy Tail. The next minute, a sword was threatening to pierce through his neck. Erza was glaring hard at him, looking at the door then back, silently signaling to leave. Persistence was one of his qualities about himself and so he shoved the sword away, letting it clatter on the ground. That broke Lucy's focus from the pastries to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, dropping the strawberries from her fingers and shuffling away from him, bumping into a metal bench.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked pleadingly, staring at her with sorrow and shame.

Fearfully, she glanced at Erza who only gave her a stern look then a nod of approvement. Lucy bowed her head down, she headed out through the back door and into an alley with him close behind. "What is it that you want Natsu?"

"Luce, what happened back in your room was a mistake," he implored, reaching out for her but she flinched away. Inching away from him, Lucy had shuffled into a dead end. "Please Luce, I'll try to explain."

"You'll try to explain? I want to be explained," she replied, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Lucy," he insisted, finally grabbing her wrist and something revolting churned through him. Letting go of her, his face scrunched up in disgust. For some reason, he felt hatred towards to her then he was barking furiously at her. "Why are you here? I thought I told you piss off, stand that 5km radius from me. You got that?"

Her eyes narrowed back at him, standing her ground and then retorted, "So you've come all the way here to yell at me again? I should have guessed." Seeing Lucy like this, all stressed and cocooned in her shell, he wanted to hold her and soothe away those emotions. Except, all he understood was that every physical touch they did, he felt angry at her.

Suddenly, raising his fist up at her again, he lunged at her, fist out to slam into her again. "I hate you," he growled, 'I don't know what's going on, I'm scared Luce.' Everything was slowing down as his fist was close to the same cheek bone until a sword shoved his arm away.

"You should have left like I told you to," Erza warned as the sword returned into her grip, threatening to attack him if necessary. Glaring at the two of them fiercely, he looked over Erza's shoulder to see the trembling and vulnerable celestial mage. His body felt like attacking her until she was barely alive but deep in his mind, he was wanting to go and kiss her until she was fine. "Lucy, let's leave him be. Natsu, you shouldn't see her for some time."

Looping her arm around the blonde's arm; the two headed back into the cake and pastry store. Erza was holding the sword at him, in case of an unexpected attack.

The door was slammed shut, once again, leaving Natsu out there to stand on his own. "Seriously, what is going on with me?" he banged his head on the brick wall, opposite to the back entrance. "I'm so sorry Luce."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how long had it been? I don't know, maybe three weeks now?" a voice chirped darkly beside Natsu. From where he sat, he could have guessed she was sitting beside him, to his right.

"What do you want?" he grunted, not giving a crap to the annoying bitch. "Yeah, now I have to chance to say it. 'For the last time, shut up and go fuck yourself Lisanna'."

"Now, now, let's not collaborate foul words into sentences. I'm only here to congratulate on your progress with your best friend and I can't do that to myself, darling. I have someone who truly loves me and he'll be able to 'fuck' me. You, on the other hand, can 'go fuck yourself'," she tittered, slapping the table then Natsu swung fisted hand in her direction. It landed at the temple of her head and knocked her right off her seat, leaving Lisanna staring up at him with shock.

Natsu loomed over her, he was on the verge of murdering someone, right here and now. Never had he want to hold a grudge on someone, other than Jellal for a short time, he swore his hatred was to Lisanna Strauss, a Fairy Tail mage in the same guild.

"It's pretty amusing to have to watch you not being able to touch your girl. You have that passion of hatred for her burning in your veins," Lisanna smiled menacingly, her eyes boring into his, "you see, that's how you would act when you hate someone. For example, from stories I've heard, you hated Jellal for a while and attacked him. It's you acting on its own accords, no one's really controlling you."

His fist unclenched, dropping to his side as he stared at her in horror. Was this how he acted when he really despised a being? Some cold-hearted bastard who would do anything to send them to their own grave.

"Yeah, I pretty much woke that hatred within you so your welcome," Lisanna waved him off, hobbling over to Laxus and his Thunder Tribe team.

What to do now, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't be touch her but that had only made him yearn for the physical contact. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: So...the chapters are nearly coming to an end, I mean, the short chapters will no longer be less than a thousand words. It shall be over the limit YAY!**

**Will you guys be happy now or not? Because~ the story would be updated two or three times a week then if I am to adjust to the changes. Share me your thoughts and I like to hear them, negative and positive! Bombard me with them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks and three days have passed without seeing her enter through the doors of the guild. He had attempted twice to look for her at her home but he found Juvia and Levy giving him a harsh look. Something was probably up or had she become terrified of him. Except not entering the guild for any missions for that long meant there was trouble. Retreating back to her place, Gray called out, "Where are you going bugger?"

"None of your business snowcone," he growled, swinging the doors open and came face to face with her, Luce. She was standing beside Erza, Juvia and Levy who were busy guarding her in the front.

"Yes Natsu?" Levy scowled, hands on her hips as she frowned at him. "If you were just going to stand there, you're probably in our way then."

Juvia tossed her curly hair back over her shoulders, water walls formed a path for Lucy to walk in with Erza behind. Lucy was gazing straight ahead, not even acknowledging his presence with a small greeting but just looked at him with sorrow back at the door. Her cheek was now a greenish yellow after that incident in the bedroom. This looked like there was a security recruit just for Lucy but the reason remained unknown for him. "What's up with the top notch security?" Natsu laughed nervously as he turned, following them back to the bar.

"You're no longer stable to be around her. Since you can't help yourself but be around her, we will also be with her to ensure that you will not assault her," Erza stated, sipping on a cup of tea and eating a strawberry flavored cheese cake.

"Luce? I'm really really really sorry about what happened," he spoke with a sincere voice, wanting her forgiveness but he didn't receive it. She was drinking a strawberry milkshake, staring down at the drink then took a quick glimpse at him. Those orbs have finally looked at him, even though it was only for a second, she was staring at him in fury and a tad bit of relief? Why was she relieved after he had punched her?

"Look, can you leave? Lu-chan doesn't want to talk to you now," Levy spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts and diverted it back to the body guards of Lucy. "Don't you, Lu-chan?"

Hesitating for a bit, Lucy was thinking whether to nod or shake her head in disagreement so she nodded. "I just don't want to see you for a while."

Rejected already? He was taken back then he reached out to her, wanting to bring her out of the bubble surrounding the four female mages. Juvia strengthened the boundary but Natsu vaporized the water, feeling a prick by a sword.

"Didn't you hear what Lucy said? Leave her be," Juvia snarled, slamming a fist forward and a rush of water shoved him back tremendously, landing into a stone pillar.


	11. Chapter 11

Five weeks and six days since his first encounter with his best friend, he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt through him, his other best friend, Happy, was away for another week until he was back with Charla, Wendy and Gajeel from a mission. He could still feel that intense stare from behind his back, opposite to the guild hall was probably where the witch who had cursed him with this hatred coursing in his veins only for a certain celestial mage.

A hand slapped down in front of him with a mission beneath it. "Natsu, you have been requested to do a mission with your team, Team Natsu," Mira smiled brightly, trying to lighten up his mood. Though it couldn't help because there was only one smile that could shine radiantly onto him and she was off-limits for now or maybe forever. "Maybe this time, Erza's anger has eased by now. Try and smoothen things about between you and Lucy, okay?"

With that, he had hope shine down on him and bounded off, rounding up the three mages for the mission. Gray was easy to track down since all Natsu had to do was follow the trail of clothes on the ground. Following it, he found Gray nude and Natsu had left him first degree burns for making him see another guy naked.

"Yo, doomsday disaster, leave it to me to get the girls," Gray warned, slipping on his final garment, his t-shirt and headed out to Strawberry Street, "be back in ten."

Natsu jogged back to his hut, grabbing his gear and taking a quick, cold bath. He was zooming and made it back in ten but they weren't back yet. Stealing a quick glance at the Thunder Tribe's table, they were no longer there but Lisanna, who was sitting there, whistling as she read a book. "Seriously?" he snorted, marching up to her and gripping the front of her shirt. "This game you're playing, it's going to have to stop now."

"I'm sorry, didn't I make myself clear? It's a game that you're playing and I'm just the satisfied watcher out of the crowd," Lisanna glanced up, the glasses on the bridge of her nose, "now go and be the usual idiot who everyone loves. Except, this time, there will be those who loathe you to the core."

"We'll see about that," he cracked his knuckles and giving a despicable smirk, "since you will pay the price."

The hair on his neck pricked up when he felt the rush of wind blew past him, knowing the breeze belonged outside. Natsu turned his head in the direction of the doors, seeing the other three teammates standing. Erza was wearing her usual attire, an armored breastplate, a blue skirt and black knee high boots. The exhibionist was half naked, his coat and shirt was misplaced somewhere while Lucy was behind the two, dressed in a black trench coat, a black v-neck shirt, navy blue shorts and combat boots. Why was she dressed in black? The red scarf was the only garment that was bright and attracted attention, covering up the exposed skin of her chest.

"Gray, Natsu," Erza nodded slightly at of them and then at the door, "we're going to be at the train station first, purchasing the tickets and we'll meet you two there."

"No, Gray can go with you," Natsu suggested immediately, glimpsing at the blonde. Strange enough, she was looking at him curiously, her head tilted to a side at him. "Lucy and I need to discuss about something since we're best friends."

"Best friends or not, she will be sticking with me," Erza retorted sternly, power in her voice with a smidge of anger and annoyance. She took hold of Lucy's upper arm, dragging her out.

"Erza, let me handle this," Lucy spoke for the first time since nearly six weeks, "I don't need to be babysat by others." Wrenching her arm away from Erza's grasp, she marched up to Natsu and stood up close to him. "We have things to clear out."

Gray gulped at the sudden change of mood from Lucy, swiping up his gear and dashed off with Erza. Lucy extended her arm out, a gloved hand wrapped itself delicately around his wrist. She tugged at him to follow and so he did. Things really needed to be smoothened out between the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

She led the way, Lucy still had her slim fingers folded around his wrist, occasionally giving a stronger pull on them when they turned. "Nearly there," Lucy announced, peeking her head out from the corner of a building, checking for any humans lurking about where they shouldn't be. He was understanding that they were to be close to the train station but in a secluded area to really talk about their relationship. Both had ended up in an alley, she spun around and the first thing he saw was a punch to the face. Lucy was panting a bit with a small smile of victory. Natsu was sprawled on the ground, defenseless and astonished.

"Care to explain to me now? Unless you're not up for it and that was for payback, man whore."

"I know now, for sure. Except, one, don't call me that," he sat up and rubbed his chin as if he was a wise man with a beard, "and two, I don't know how long this will last and to lift it."

"Really? So after reasoning with myself about whether I should meet you and let you explain or not, I decided I would. It only comes to a dead end and you can't clarify about something," she stomped her foot, crossing her arms and glaring at him with a pout. "You really are a pea brain."

"No! At least let me tell you what I know," Natsu growled, sprung up from the concrete pavement, holding her wrist without thinking. "I-" He was hesitating for some reason, he tried to force the words out but he couldn't. All he did was open his mouth then close it like a goldfish. 'Lisanna did this to me! I like you but she decided to make me hate you when I touch you! You have to believe me! Now I can't tell you for some odd reason but maybe if I wrote it out for you, you could understand!' he screamed mentally at her. Then, dropping his grip off her, he stood away from her, worried that he was going to have hatred through him again.

"You know nothing, jerk! I should have listened to the others," Lucy screeched with frustration, combing her fingers through her golden locks and tried to punch the wall. There was no dent but it gave Lucy a pained knuckle. Wait, hold it, Luce actually protested against the other three mages and wanted to hear him out? He knew she had a big heart but she looked hopeful last time...she still regarded him as a best friend! Score! Maybe next is being a lover since she did belong to him, back in Horologium.

Swifty, he plucked the glove off of her pained hand, checking the damage until he felt it. Hatred. Black. It was throbbing in him. "You're still here?! How annoying can you get! Piss off cow and I don't want to see your udders being dragged on the ground." She realized that he was talking about her breasts, oh how he had the nerve to insult it? He didn't know because he wanted it as his but he just made the opportunity further and less likely to have.

Lucy wasn't budging from the spot, having a showdown of glaring, both equally powerful. Why wasn't she backing out? Run Luce run! He'll hurt her like last time! "See? You are such a man whore, no wonder you keep going to Lisanna every time I see you in the guild. Do give me a heads up that if we were going to chat, I will know that we're going to have a brawl." Was she actually jealous?


End file.
